This invention relates to a vehicle having a radar system for surveillance of a side-rear area, and more particularly to an antenna of the radar system.
Recently it has been proposed to provide a microwave radar system to a vehicle, particularly to an automobile, as a safety means for the surveillance of other vehicles possibly travelling sidewise behind within a certain range. A primary purpose of the provision of such a radar system is to preclude a collision of the vehicle with another vehicle when the vehicle changes its course or lane.
One of the essential components of a radar system is an antenna which serves for both transmission of a radar beam and reception of echo signals. In the case of a side-rear lookout radar system on a vehicle, the radar antenna should be located on the outside of the vehicle body and, to form a radar beam suitable for effective search of side and rear area, it is desirable that the antenna protrudes sidewise from the plan view outline of the vehicle body. In other words, it is preferable from the functional viewpoint that the radar antenna(or antennas) is mounted on a side panel of the vehicle body. However, the mounting of the radar antenna in such a manner requires the allotment of an exclusive mounting space to the antenna and, besides, is unfavorable to the appearance or style of the vehicle.